Lilo
Lilo is a Dragonborn from Timeline B. While most Dragonborn soon gathered among their own kind in order to form tribes, Lilo never became a part of any of these groups. In some ways, she is perhaps the most dragon-like of her kind, preferring to spend her days protecting her hoard of shiny stones in a cave. In time, however, Lilo soon became lonely and decided to go out and see the rest of the world. She is curious, naive, and deceptively powerful. Shiny Stones The Dragonborn are a rare race in Oustomia, only having recently emerged from the forest and forming various tribes based almost solely on the color of their scales. Their origins are a mystery to many of them. Many tribal leaders like to associate themselves with dragons who have a similar appearance to themselves, but even their relationship remains unclear. Regardless, the Dragonborn are a proud and almost arrogant race, who feel that one of their warriors alone is worth several of any other species. Of course, not all Dragonborn are willing to congregate with others. Lilo is a very antisocial Dragonborn whose lifestyle resembles that of the dragons of yore; particularly her love of gathering shiny stones into a hoard and protecting it. She lives in a cave for much of her life, with no memory of her exact origins, but she felt satisfied because if nothing else she had a purpose; to create the most shimmering, splendid, and shiny hoard in all of Oustomia. The only problem with this choice in lifestyle was that it was very lonely. Lilo talked to the rocks as though they were her children, giving all of them names and rating them based on how shiny they were compared to one another. However, no matter how wonderful her collection became, it didn't matter much because no one else was around to appreciate it. During one of her many hunting trips (hunting for both food and more stones), she spotted a band of adventurers traveling down a path near her cave. At first she was angry at these adventurers, thinking that they had come to steal her precious stones, but she soon became envious of the smiles they all had on their faces. Even though they themselves lacked a hoard of stones, they seemed...happy. And it was something that Lilo soon found herself wanting in her own life. Adventurer in Training Lilo decided to venture into a local town for the first time. As much as it pained her to do so...she quickly found that she needed to sacrifice some of her shiny stones to have some of her basic needs met. In particular, people found that her appearance was distressing for some reason, and a kind but nervous looking shopkeeper gave Lilo her first pair of clothes...a long white jacket that came right to her thighs. From there, Lilo would purchase some other things, the most important of which was her journal. If Lilo was going to try and see the world as an adventurer, she wanted to do everything in her power to record her travels. The back of her journal is dedicated to signatures from those people she had met on her journey. Lilo was so excited about being among other people that she quickly began to involve herself in various activities. While she had no knowledge of magic, she began to spend day after day in various libraries, pouring over the various texts. Her aptitude for magic was low, but her work ethic was high, and eventually...she began to make a breakthrough. Lilo's magic is not delicate or for the faint of heart as it typically involves explosions, but for someone who had never used magic before in her life, she was satisfied. The Dragonborn also began to learn martial arts. Finding that weapons seemed foreign and uncomfortable in her hands, Lilo felt far more comfortable using her natural strength in order to protect herself. While her style is not as graceful or quick as a monk or martial artist, Lilo is able to strike her foes with such ferocity that her style still proves to be quite effective. She has also begun to combine her hand-to-hand combat prowess with her magic for a truly devastating combination. The Tattooed Warrior Lilo has been traveling through the various cities of Oustomia. In particular, Lilo's curiosity has been drawn to sources of power, be they either physical or magical in nature. It was during a conversation with a wizard in Haven that she was given a most peculiar idea. Lilo, because of her wings and tail, had found it hard to find armor that would be able to contain all of her bodies unique features. As an adventurer, Lilo often got involved in combat, but despite having a skill set that was best suited for the frontlines, she often felt vulnerable because of her inability to find a suit of armor that fit her comfortable. The wizard, however, felt that there may be a way around this issue, but enchanting her scales so that they became more resilient. But how would she pull this off? Once more, Lilo devoted herself to her studies, but she did not find her answer in any books. Instead, it came to her while she was walking through the streets of Haven and saw a half-orc covered in war tattoos of various kinds. Upon seeing this man, Lilo's eyes lit up as she was hit with inspiration; if she could somehow enchant tattoos, then she could strengthen her body without having to wear armor. Lilo practices her tattoo skills on her own body first. It took a lot of studying and planning, but eventually, Lilo found a design that she felt was suitable to carry with it the magical energies that were already coursing through her body. When the time was right, she began to tattoo herself, one tattoo on her stomach and the other adorning her legs. The designs were of a zodiac and dragon respectively. Thankfully, all of the effort paid off! The zodiac tattoo hardened her body, making her skin as durable as armor, and the dragon tattoos on her arms allowed her to infuse her punches with magical energy. What began as an experiment soon became an addiction. Lilo began to practice her art almost daily, seeking new designs that she could use to strengthen her body. It is something that she obsesses over, and sometimes awakens in the middle of the night to sketch out a new design. Lilo's quest for power began innocently enough, but soon she will likely to progress to more extreme means of becoming stronger. What Is Love? It was during her travels that Lilo came across a young male catfolk. The two had previously fought against orcs together, and at the time, Lilo had not thought about the man very much. But, almost as if it were fate, Lilo ran into him again in Haven, this time tied up in clotheslines after failing to jump between buildings. After freeing him, the two got dinner together when he made a very odd request...he wanted her to turn his entire body blue. The catfolk's name was Colli and he quickly became Lilo's best friend in the civilized world. However, Lilo's attitude soon changed as she found herself slowly becoming more attracted to the catfolk. It was the first time that she had ever felt these sorts of emotions and, unsure of what to do with them, looked to Colli for advice. Colli, of course, encouraged them to move forward, and the pair agreed to go on a date even if their relationship was far from serious by this point. Lilo felt valued and appreciate by Colli...not mention, the catfolk had great abs. However, Lilo's feeling for the catfolk are still confusing to her. While she was not typically a jealous person, when Colli embraces a certain Kitsune, she felt the sudden and indescribable urge to rip the Kitsune's tails off of her and strangle her with them. Time will tell where else their relationship takes them... Personality Lilo typically presents herself as a good-natured and friendly person, even though many people are initially suspicious or wary of her on account of her appearance. Lilo is a very strong-willed and curious individual who is determined to learn more about the world she had isolated herself from at any cost. She dabbles in many different things, from martial arts, to magic, to art, all in the name of learning more. Lilo occasionally gets into trouble because of her own ignorance as she slowly tries to acclimate to societal expectations. Lilo still has a lot of dragon in her. When it comes to matters such as wealth and power, she can be quite greedy and is more than ready to take what she feels she deserves from others. Once she considers someone to be part of her "hoard," (much like with Colli) she can be overly protective and possessive of these individuals. * Curious * Strong-willed * Greedy * Creative * Ignorant She also hates ghosts. Appearance Lilo, much like most Dragonborns, is strong and muscular. In particular, her legs are strong enough to kick through steel, and are easily her most noticeable features. Lilo has both natural strength and a tireless work ethic that allows her to hone her body into a weapon. While she has strong claws and horns on her head, she prefers not to use these in combat, as it would make her feel more monstrous than she would like as she tries to become an ordinary adventurer. At least, her definition of ordinary. Lilo's body is covered in two tattoos. On her stomach is a tattoo of the Zodiac, a symbol that represents the connections between all of the stars in the sky. While far from an astronomer, Lilo felt that the zodiac represents the connection between the various chakras in her body, and has caused her scales to harden so that it is hard to harm her. Many remark that her skin feels as thick and strong as leather when they first touch it. The other tattoos on her body are the dragon tattoos that adorn both of her arms. These tattoos strengthen her punches, allowing her to channel magical energy into each strike so that she can do more damage to her foes. Lilo is typically seen wearing a white coat and usually carries a large pack around with her. She travels very frequently and feels the need to carry her belongings, in particular her hoard of shiny but otherwise worthless stones, around with her. Fighting Style Lilo relies primarily on her kicks in combat. Each of her legs is incredibly muscular and capable of puncturing even the thickest of armors. Lilo moves through the battlefield very quickly, dodging around and tripping people up with her feet. Many foes are taken aback by how willing Lilo is to enter close quarters combat even though she wears no armor and has no weapon in her hands. For Lilo, it is not usually about how many attacks she is able to get in on an opponent, but rather the quality of said attacks; she could punch dents into a soldier's armor all day, but all it takes is one good axe kick to the face to end the fight in one fell swoop. Lilo's fighting style lacks the grace of a monk or the finesse of a brawler. Instead, Lilo's fighting style is more akin to a kickboxer, as she darts around the battlefield, narrowly dodging all manner of weaponry as she attempts to knock her opponents to the ground and finish them off. Her style is rough as, for the most part, Lilo's fighting techniques are self-taught, but few can deny their effectiveness. Lilo has also begun to incorporate magic into her fighting style. Lilo is particularly interested in bright and loud magic, the sort of things that causes explosions or causes electricity to course through her fingertips. Whenever she marches onto the battlefield, explosions are usually sure to follow. The unique sound of electricity flying through the air and loud explosions earned her the nickname of "Stormlord." Lilo has also noticed that, for reasons that are beyond her, she often feels as though she is being protected on the battlefield. Whether it is dodging a bullet through nothing but sheer luck or throwing a kick at the perfect time, Lilo often feels as though she is destined for something greater, which often leads to her feeling overconfident during her fights. Friends and Foes Friends * Colli - Her first real friend. Colli is both a skilled ally on missions and one of the few people Lilo feels comfortable enough around to let her guard down. * Thurindir - The most beautiful woman Lilo has ever seen. She just likes being around her and basking in her beauty on missions. * Adriel - She saved her life after a ghost possess her on a mission. She does not know the healer particularly well, but feels she owes her. * Kayne - A handsome pirate and certified alcoholic. She just likes his face. Foes * Miya - Tried to hug Colli on the battlefield. Has fantasies about crushing her skull. * Anastasia - Seemed perhaps a bit too willing to kill her when she was possessed. Lilo understands why she did it...but she is wary nonetheless. * Orcs - They're big. They're green. They seem very hostile. Aspirations Lilo seeks to learn more about the world about her, both in terms of its physical and magical components. Any and all knowledge...that is her hoard now. Even if she is not well equipped to make sense of it all, Lilo has an endless curiosity about the world around her, and wants to properly introduce herself to the world. Part of this also involves beginning to understand herself a bit better. Where exactly did she come from? And did she have a purpose? These are both questions she has a maddening need to have answered. Part of Lilo has also begun to grow more greedy for power. She feels that he is strong, but can become much stronger...so strong that even that Orc leader who looked down on her could be crushed beneath her feet. Thus far, Lilo has been willing to make drastic changes to her body in order to accomplish these goals, including covering her body in magical tattoos she barely understands. In time, she may be willing to make other such changes to her body in order to acquire power. Category:Timeline B Characters